redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Skipper Rorc
And If you Like Fan fiction User:Shieldmaiden/Fan Fiction List Again welcome! Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 19:09, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Welcome To REdwall Wiki! Welomce welcome! Im guessing yore an otter. So be I! otters are great. Today is my sisters birthday,. ou probably didnt want to know that. She is an artist so ask me for pictures from her! other beasts on here also do pictures! Anyways have fun and fill out yore user page!-Segalia Beware the Warrior! 19:16, October 4, 2009 (UTC) hey You got your user name from Eulalia right? Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 19:28, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Yes But only the name stuck in my head and it took me the longest time to figure out where it come from.--Skipper Rorc 19:33, October 4, 2009 (UTC) I hate it when that happens? So you plan to do a fan fiction or fan art? We can't get enough of that here at Redwall Abbey! Also, go and drag the shoutbox to the red part of the page. Click on the little wrench and set it to 20. Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 19:39, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Fan Fiction Fan Ficion probably. I can't draw at all. I can see what I want to draw, it's just a matter of putting it on paper.--Skipper Rorc 19:51, October 4, 2009 (UTC) the more you draw The better you'll be. Got a fan fiction idea? If not, browse around the wiki (that's how I get ideas and I'm swamped) Another Idea is reading/reviewing other fan fiction Helps, trust me. I highly recommend anything by Zaran Rhulain, Verminfate, Martin2, Clockworthy, or Pinedance Coneslinger. My stuff is OK. Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 19:57, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Fan Fiction I'm halfway through an outline for a sequel to Taggerung. It always bugged me that the book ended and since Deyna's my favorite character i wanted to know more.(natually!) well anyway that's my idea.--Skipper Rorc 20:16, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Good I'll be happy to see your take on what happened to Deyna! Send me a link when you publish it! Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 20:20, October 4, 2009 (UTC) (me talking)Yayeah! Another homeschooler, another Christian, another Lord of the Rings, inheritance fan, AND another Door Within Fan! Hello, my name Is Silverfalcon Pikehawk, but I prefer Silver,(this is my persona talking right now)I'm 15(In reall life, only 13 *shrugs* I just like the age 15 for some reason), and I'm a Taggerung as well, Deyna is actually a very distant relative, you can read about my life so far as it is told by a friend of mine(in my blog)in the scrolls known as A Pikehwk's Tale, (Real me again), I also shoot bow and arrow, I own a longbow, and mite be getting a compound, I also own a machete, a Marine sword, and a skinning knife, plus alot of knives, well, I guess I'll be seein' ya round!--Prince Silver the Avatar The Fire Nation will prevail! Hey mate! Can you check out User:Bluestripe the Wild's wiki? There's a link on his user page. Umrag the Destroyer 02:12, October 9, 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer Death Knight Black Hawk hasn't been on for a while. Put it on your watch list so you'll know if he does update it. Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 18:23, October 15, 2009 (UTC) hi! ye new here matey?--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 01:19, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Hello!! Hi, I'm Sassy Silva, but I am not sassy most of the time, unless you make me mad... then, back off! But I am normally pretty nice. I am a homeschooled Christian creationist too!!!! :D I'd like to get to know you better! see ya around! Silva of the Hazel eyes Look not into mine eyes! 01:45, October 17, 2009 (UTC) attempted new signature --Skipper Rorc Ee aye ee!! 13:27, October 17, 2009 (UTC) oh, I see..did you name yourself after the Skipper in "Eulalia!" ? my library has only one redwall audio book and that's "Eulalia" so i know the songs and charaacters by heart..--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 13:40, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Look under "hey" --Skipper Rorc Ee aye ee!! 18:21, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Fan Fic has been started!!!!!!!! I have begun typing my fan fic but i have no idea when it'll be finished. It takes me awile to put the thoughts down on paper so..... I'll post it when i'm finished.--Skipper Rorc Ee aye ee!! 02:16, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Cool! Hi, Skipper Rorc! I see that you like to fight with swords/staves, I do to! I don't always have someone to fight with either so it's more like shadow practice most times. I'm going to be getting 2 polyethelene swords and Swiss Sig 57 bayonet sometime this week! The sig I definitely won't be using for fighting but the swords I will. Also, I love Star Wars Battlefront! My friend refer to him as 'Piper' owns the first one and we play it every time I can go to his house. Me & him played on a snow level once [I forget the name, it was from the battle in The Empire Strikes Back in the snow] But we just played 1-on-1 and kept destroying eachother as Luke and Vader. He was on one of those bird/horse things running around me while I was using force/saber trying get him unsuccessfully XD. Neildown-- 22:53, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Hey. You sertainly have a thing for good characters. Rorc is ont of my favorites. Heard you are writeing a fanfic. I'd like to read it when you are at a stopping point. In the meantime you should check out my fanfic for ideas. Oh, and here's a tip: It's more attractive to most readers if people from all generations of redwall are included as major or minor characters. So again, tell me when you are at a stopping point, i wanna read it!! Please? Pretty please??? With cherries?? Later. --Lyth Streambattle.....Music is the true barometer of a person's soul 00:21, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Me again.... We are more alike than i thought. Shogg's death was the saddest. Adders are only supposed to kill bad people. I think that Ascrod's death was also deservant of his deeds. Mokkan shouldn't have died thought. Even though he was evil and killed so many people i still think he was sort of cool. later. --Lyth Streambattle.....Music is the true barometer of a person's soul 00:30, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Fan fic post idea Ok mates i want people to tell me their preferance. In posting my fan fic should i post it in little segments or the entire thing? Not to say i'm finished yet... just when i post it.--Skipper Rorc Ee aye ee!! 01:15, November 29, 2009 (UTC) P.S. It will be updated depending on the comments given by the readers. (In other words if someone gives a good suggestion it may take a little wile longer on account of I need incorperate the idea.)(this was added in because of Clockworthy's comment.) ---- It depends on how much you update. -----Clockworthy From Clockworth to Eternity 20:31, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ---- Good thinking. Update too many times, and people won't read -----Clockworthy From Clockworth to Eternity 20:59, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ---- Exactly my thinking.--Skipper Rorc Ee aye ee!! 21:02, November 29, 2009 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PNF4B41l6hY&feature=PlayList&p=CA0DF2711B7FA969&index=93 Cat and the moon w/ lyrics http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1WBKC5-6wc0&feature=PlayList&p=CA0DF2711B7FA969&index=102 Cat and the Moon live w/ choreography http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sSH8b33wZcw&feature=PlayList&p=CA0DF2711B7FA969&index=99 Live (but with a verse missing) Now and for Always http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PkvVVUGS7UU&feature=PlayList&p=CA0DF2711B7FA969&index=101 Complete Now and For Always but with pictures from the movie http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D-1FhQkKiJ8&feature=PlayList&p=CA0DF2711B7FA969&index=95 Wonder (Galadriel’s Lament for Lorien) Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 23:27, December 3, 2009 (UTC) annoying new messages this is just an attempt to rid myself of a "new messages" alert when i dont have a new message.--Skipper Rorc Ee aye ee!! 18:01, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Dude, you sound like a really neat person! I just read your user page. --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 04:14, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Unintentional Thanks. I was reading what other books you like to read, and you had Artemis Fowl up there...thanks for that. I forgot to put that in my list of books, and without you, the situation probably wouldn't have been remedied. -----Clockworthy From Clockworth to Eternity 12:16, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Thanx! I didn't know what the series where called, and i couldn't find it ANYWHERE in the books! 0.o -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 20:06, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas to myself. (for use when i get to the rest of you) Merry Christmas!--Rorc Ee aye ee!! 03:26, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Hi! Here's my review on Silverwing: Ok, well it is about a young bat named Shade Dusk. I can't remember who is born the runt of his colony. His mother is the only one of his family who really cares for him and his father long lost after a migration is said to be dead. He ends up breaking a law that was made between birds and bats long ago and causes war between them. Soon they are forced to migrate somewhere safe but Shade gets lost and has t fend for himself. I won't give away any more than that. But overall, I think it it 5 stars. It has really good 1st person writing style and you can often relate to the characters and the plot is very good. One of the only books that I think could prove to be as-good-as or better than Redwall. Oh, and I told you there are some things I have in common with your character so here's some of it: Otters are my favorite species, I'm tall above the average, relatively stronger than most, loyal to friends till death, likes making jokes sarcastic, cheesy mostly, relentless enemy, never tried hotroot soup but I do like hot foods, Is afraid of losing site or hearing old in general, and would rather die fighting. Well, that's it! & thanks for your Christmas greeting BTW --Neildown60px| Takin requests! 17:28, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Silverwing is awsome, the sequel is even better.--Gandr Adderbane 20:56, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Random Poll test random on a scale of 1-10 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 update! On Darkblades.--Verminfate 'Bah, Humbug! I really hate Christmas!'- Cluny the Scourge Update On Darkblades.--Verminfate 'Bah, Humbug! I really hate Christmas!'- Cluny the Scourge update! On Darkblades.--Verminfate 'Bah, Humbug! I really hate Christmas!'- Cluny the Scourge Update! On Darkblades.--Verminfate 'Bah, Humbug! I really hate Christmas!'- Cluny the Scourge Update On Darkblades--Verminfate 'Bah, Humbug! I really hate Christmas!'- Cluny the Scourge Update! Big update on Darkblades.--Verminfate 'Bah, Humbug! I really hate Christmas!'- Cluny the Scourge Update! On Darkblades.--Verminfate 'Bah, Humbug! I really hate Christmas!'- Cluny the Scourge